


La fille qui avait un soleil dans la tête

by Jaffre



Series: Nouvelles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffre/pseuds/Jaffre





	La fille qui avait un soleil dans la tête

Elle jeta un coup d’œil au nombre qui s’affichait sur le radiateur et y lu vingt-huit. En frissonnant, elle s’enroula un peu plus dans sa couverture, et se leva. Le radiateur était chaud bouillant. Assise à son bureau, elle n’en était pourtant qu’à un mètre à peine, et ne comprenait pas comment la chaleur faisait pour se perdre ainsi en route. Elle ne chercha pas vraiment plus loin. Elle laissa ses mains un instant sur l’engin brûlant, puis y colla son dos, se laissant glisser au sol. La chaleur irradiait petit à petit dans tout son corps.  
Elle se laissa aller au vague, et son regard se perdit au loin. Les murs de son bureau éclataient, et autour d’elle, il n’y avait plus que de grands nuages rougeâtres ; le plafond était devenu un immense ciel orangé.  
Elle ferma les yeux, perdit les formes, mais garda les couleurs. Elle en avait plein la tête, des couleurs. Des feux d’artifice, des arcs-en-ciel, des pastels. Une musique montait comme à ses oreilles. Quelque chose de fort et de puissant. Dans sa tête, il y avait un véritable opéra. Du son, des lumières, du drame. Son petit théâtre à elle. Des heures durant elle pouvait y rester, lorsque l’envie lui prenait, et elle s’inventait ses histoires.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle mourrait de chaud. Elle se leva avec difficulté, encore toute engourdie, et chercha a tâtons le bouton pour éteindre le radiateur. Après trois pas, elle lâcha la couverture qui s’étala sur le sol, et regarda autour d’elle. Sa vision était encore trouble, mais elle savait qu’elle était toujours dans son bureau. A l’aveuglette, elle tituba vers son fauteuil et y plongea. Elle avait mal au derrière et en déduit qu’elle avait du rester là toute la nuit. Son esprit était tout embrouillé, et il lui fallait de longues minutes pour qu’elle se remette en phase avec la réalité.  
Un rayon de soleil perçant au travers du volet fermé vint se cogner contre sa rétine, et elle ne put s’empêcher de fermer à nouveau les yeux, qu’elle rouvrit un court instant plus tard. Elle sentait la chaleur du soleil lui brûler l’œil, mais ne bougeait pas. Il lui semblait que rien n’avait plus d’importance que le soleil en ce moment précis.  
Lorsqu’elle se leva enfin, elle appuya sur l’interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière qui avait grillé toute la nuit, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre. Elle l’ouvrit, débarrassant la pièce de la chaleur étouffante qui y régnait ; et d’un geste qui lui semblait sur l’instant d’une importance capitale, elle ouvrit les volets. Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent comme de joyeux serpentins de lumière, et une chorale majestueuse s’anima sous son crâne ; tout un orchestre invisible lui jouait les Gitanerias avec une force magistrale, et les violons s’accordaient à merveille aux sons andalous que lui portait l’astre solaire. Elle se sentait emportée dans une danse divine qui la conduirait jusqu’aux cieux, et elle danserait avec Hélios jusqu’à ce que le monde ne soit plus. Elle sentait le moindre poil de son corps s’hérisser alors que la chaleur l’entourait ; elle portait un manteau de coton brûlant. Elle voulait retrouver cet astre qui l’appelait à lui.  
Dans un soubresaut d’exaltation, elle enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre pour s’y asseoir, et se retrouva les jambes ballantes dans le vide. Les bras en arrière, elle donna son visage au soleil pour qu’il y grave sa marque. Elle s’abandonna à cette ivresse ardente qui lui brûlait les yeux. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que les larmes lui coulait le long des joues, tant son émerveillement était à son paroxysme ; elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu’elle se levait du rebord de la fenêtre pour attraper le soleil et le serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait l’impression de s’envoler vers lui, tendant ses bras le plus loin qu’elle le put, dans une extase embrasée, ne supportant pas de le voir filer sous ses doigts.  
Elle ne se rendit pas non plus compte qu’elle venait de sauter du huitième étage.

Elle vivait dans un monde de couleurs. Elle vivait dans un monde de chaleur.

Désormais, elle dansait éternellement avec le soleil.  
Séléna et Hélios réunit.


End file.
